thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Billie Tatium
Billie Tatium is a male tribute from District 1, and was created by ViniciusDeAssis1999. His district partner is Angelique Schlano. When submitting District 1, Billie and Angelique do not need to be together. Basic Information Name: Billie Tatium District: 1 Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'0 Appearance: Billie has pale white skin, slightly tanned due to the fact that he used to work outdoor in his old job. He has short dark brown hair, which is pretty spiky in the frontwards. In the front part, the spiky part of his hair is colored dirty blonde. Billie has bright blue eyes, inherited from his predecessors, as it is pretty common in District 1. He has a muscular and fit body, even though he did not train for it, working in his job and his genetics were enough to fit his body. He is slightly tall, but not that much compared to the other boys of the district. He is always wearing his glasses, due to his slight vision problem. Personality: Billie is a nice and solidary boy, an unusual type of guy, especially if you search out for one in District 1. He is supportive, always trying to make the others feel good. He is the type of friend that when you are down, he will always be by your side trying to make you feel better, even not being too social though. He stays the majority of his day working, at school, and then at home with his brother, so he basically has no social life after his parents' death. Billie is also very intelligent and clever, but he usually keeps his good plans for himself, and does not reveal it to anyone. Under his glasses, an intelligent but mysterious guy stands. Billie is also very attachted emotionally to his younger brother, who is deaf and mute due to problems during his childbirth. Ever since their parents died, the two brothers got closer and closer, and now Billie would do anything to keep his brother safe. Backstory: Billie was born in a wealthy family, and lived in one of the richest regions of the entire district. Both of his parents were owners of a jewelry store, and their store was one of the most popular among the richest people and the Capitol representants. Money and food never were a problem for Billie's family, and he grew up pretty healthy and salubrious, well until his younger brother born when Billie was five years old. His brother has born with a hearing problem, and was completely deaf. As he could not hear anything that the people said to him, and finally repeat these words, he became mute also. Billie's parents did not want a children like his brother, and many times tried to 'accidentally' kill Billie's younger brother, but he seemed to always find a way to escape from the emminent death. Billie and his brother were emotionally connected, they liked a lot of each other, and Billie would usually practice personal sacrifices to keep his brother happy and glad. When he completed twelve years old and his brother was already seven, his parents were killed during an uprising which happened in District 1. Their store was invaded by rebels and when the Peacekeepers came, they killed Billie's parents since the peacekeepers thought that they were rebels as well. After the news of their death, Billie immediately started to search for job. He knew that if he did not find somewhere to work, his brother would die starving or maybe be sent to an orphanage. He understood the fact that his brother would not be happy in an orphanage, and probably would suffer of bullying due to his hearing problem. He found a job in a clothes factory, where he basically had to deliver clothes door by door. The problem was the fact that he had to stay out for hours, and work outdoors, under the strong sun. But this way, he managed to gain money and keep his brother well-fed. He eventually even took tesserae for both him and his brother, and he would not let his brother do so. Unfornately, even with his efforts, his brother was called out at the age of thirteen and Billie had no option but volunteering to save his brother. Weapon(s): Ever being from a Career District, Billie never trained in a Career Academy or any kind of academy, so he is not that typical career tribute who knows how to manage all of the weapons. However, he is sort of skilled with a baton. This type of club is known to be used by the Peacekeepers to keep the rebels of the district under control. Billie does not train with it for a long while, but he used a baton quickly when he was a kid, and he started to train with that after his parents' death, more for self-defense than just for fun. Since a baton only requires physical strenght and accuracy, Billie had no big problems wielding it. He also knows how to work with simples knives. From the kitchen ones to the throwing ones, he developed his skills with knives after having to know how to cook for his brother. Strengths: As previously mentioned, Bellie never went to a Career Academy to train for the Hunger Games, so he is not that usual career tribute. However, he obviously has collected strenghts and skills through his pathway called life, and one of them is his physical strenght. His genetics partially offered that, as his father and grandfather were instructors at Career Academies when they were young, and somehow their training was inherited by Billie. In his job delivering clothes door by door, he also has to wield heavy packages, and that developed even more his strenght. Other skill of Billie is his intelligence, and it accompanies him ever since he was a little kid. He is clever and intellectual, and can think in amazing plans in a matter of seconds. However, he usually hides his plans and keeps them for himself, as he is afraid of prejudice someone in the process of them. Weaknesses: Mainly because he lives in a fairly urban district, where finding woods and nature is something incredible, Billie has never developed his forest knowledge. He never entered in a forest or in the woods, so he obviously does not know how to recognize plants, and neither if they are poisonous, edible or something. He also does not know how to hunt animals, as he never tried to do that. Another weakness of him is the fact that he can't swim '''at all. I mean, he tried, in the personal pool that he used to have in his house when his parents were still alive, but he did not learn even with personal lessons. If he sees water in the arena, he will do his best to avoid swimming there. '''Fears: Selachophobia, fear of Sharks. Alliance: Billie will totally not ally with the Career alliance, even being from a common Career district. He does not even have Career training or knowledge in weapons, so attempting to join the career alliance would be total waste of time. And mainly due to the fact that he is not bloodthirsty or cruel at all, by contrary, he is more solidary than he should be. Due to this, he will probably just try to enter in another alliance, does not matter where the people came from, all that matters for Billie is if they are actually nice and not evil. Token: His glasses. Advanced Information Reaping Reaction: During the Reapings, Billie will be mostly calm for himself, as he knows it is his last year available for the reaping, but he will be worried a lot about his younger brother, who has his name printed two times inside that reaping bowl. When the escort calls off the name of Billie's younger brother, he will instantly volunteer for him. He would never let his brother compete in the Hunger Games, it is more than mandatory for him. Chariot Rides Reaction: He will just stand up in the chariot and look to the crowd seriously, not even opening a single smile. Once the chariot is coming to its end, he will wave one or two times, just to gather some cheering from the crowd. Group Training Routine: He will try to find allies for him, as he does not want to be alone in the arena, but he also does not want to go with the Career alliance. Once he find his allies, he will be practically follow them and train at every single section, trying to learn the most during the training. Private Training Strategy: Billie will go up in the gymnasium and show off his few training skills to the Gamemakers, and just aim for a high score. He will not do anything too incredible or amazing to gain the highest score of all, but he will not just be idiot and get the lowest one. Games Information This tribute has not been entered in any Games yet. Trivia *He is the first District 1 male tribute made by ViniciusDeAssis1999 who is not bloodthirsty or at least, a part of the career alliance. Category:District 1 Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:VDA99's Tributes Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes